


Dominant Dun

by FairlyDemons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, enjoy, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairlyDemons/pseuds/FairlyDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is on tour and very lonely without his girlfriend. So, one day he facetimes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant Dun

**Author's Note:**

> There are sexual things in this, so don't read it if you don't like that. Also, Josh is portrayed as controlling. If you don't like that don't read it either. Other than that, enjoy this short lil' thing I wrote at 3:30 a.m.

Imagine Josh is on tour. You're his girlfriend and have a job at home, so you're never able to tour with him. You two skype, text, and call each other every available moment you have. You miss his touch and scent every day he's away, but you're so proud of him and Tyler. 

One night, after a show Josh texts you.  
It reads, "Babe, I need help." You immediately start thinking the worst until the next text pops up saying, "I need you. I crave you." 

"I hope you're home alone because even though I'm not physically with you I plan to make you moan. Loud." This was the next text he sent you. You're getting a little.. bothered. In a good way.

*Facetime from "Daddy"*

Josh always loved when you called him daddy, it turned him on to hear you whisper it into his ear as he would kiss your neck. It was also his contact name. 

"Take off your pants. Now," were the first words to leave his mouth. Dominant. Just the way you both liked it. Thankfully Tyler and Josh weren't sharing a room this time. 

"Anything to please you, daddy," you whisper. You're melting at the tone of his voice because it's so sexy. You've never heard him this horny and eager before. you're not even physically together yet he still has you wrapped around his finger. Obeying every word he says. 

"Now, spread your legs. Touch yourself. Don't you dare moan or bite your lip. You know what that does to me, baby girl." Josh demands. He never liked you moaning immediately at the pleasure. He liked to see you struggle. 

You put your hand in your Ruby colored panties and start rubbing your clit and fingering yourself. Josh's eyes are locked with yours through the screen, and you can tell he's enjoying the view as he smirks. You're trying your best to suppress your moans, but the pleasure is amazing. You let out a very light moan, not meaning to. 

"What did I say?" Josh asks, kind of angrily.  
"I won't do it again, daddy. It slipped out." you kind of moan out. How are you supposed to talk normally while pleasing yourself? 

"Stop. Pull your hand up, and lick your fingers. I want you to taste yourself since I can't." You oblige, sucking on your fingers; making sure to look directly at your hot boyfriend. 

You can tell at this point that Josh is jacking off on the other side of the camera. You can see him trying to moan or tilt his head back in absolute bliss. 

"Put on a show for me." 

You know exactly what this means. You put your leggings back on, just to make sure you're able to give your man the full show. You prop the camera up on your dresser and make sure you can see you full body. You turn "Acquainted by The Weeknd" on and start your show. 

You first start swaying your hips as seductively as possible. Slowly pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it to the side. 

"Mmm, baby you know all the right ways to turn a man on." 

You aren't gonna be very kind towards Josh this time. You want to see him suffer a bit. While you start to unhook your bra, you make sure to face away from the camera so you aren't exposed just yet. The moving of your hips continue as you start to pull your leggings off, showing off your ass. you had taken your panties off earlier, so you didn't have to do that. The camera is facing your bed, so you start to crawl onto it. Making sure to go slow. 

"Babe, what have I told you about teasing me?" Josh says, obviously flustered. You disregard what he says because he isn't there to punish you. 

You start touching all over yourself, making sure to give Josh the best show you can, even though he isn't there to touch you. 

"I want you to cum for me, daddy." You tell Josh. "No moaning though, you know what that does to me." You mockingly say. 

Josh is struggling so hard. You can see him tilt his head back in utter euphoria. You know you have done your job. 

"Thank you, baby girl. I needed that. I miss you, and love you." Josh says sweetly through the phone. 

"You're welcome, Josh. I miss and love you too." 

"When I get back, your ass is mine." Josh says with a smirk as he hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
